Tiempo de calidad
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Edo/Manjoume. Las ligas profesionales han entrado en un período de descanso, lo que se traduce en unas buenas vacaciones, que Manjoume piensa pasar en la ciudad haciendo el vago. O por lo menos así lo pensó, pues Edo tiene otros planes. O de cómo Edo le enseñó a Manjoume a hacer paracaidismo y éste se tragó cuánto lo asustaba.


**Claim: **Edo Phoenix/Manjoume Jun.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **87. Whisky

* * *

**Tiempo de calidad.**

El restaruante se haya atestado y es precisamente esto lo que incomoda a Manjoume mientras se esfuerza en cortar su filete en pedazos iguales. Le gustan las multitudes cuando éstas lo aclaman en medio de un estadio de duelo repleto, pero las detesta cuando está fuera del trabajo e invaden su vida personal con miradas, preguntas y risitas que hasta él puede escuchar a pesar de estar varios metros a distancia.

—¿Por qué tuvimos que venir aquí? —inquiere con fastidio, con lo cual un poco de carne va a parar a sus pantalones.

—De vez en cuando no es malo comer en un buen restaurante —Edo permanece impasible frente a él, con esa sonrisa sarcástica que ama y odia a la vez. Su aliento huele a vino, pero sus ojos no traslucen el estado de confusión propio de aquellos que beben mucho, debe de estar acostumbrado a ello—. Es normal, Manjoume —se ríe, dándole otro sorbo a su vaso—. Quizá deberías de salir más seguido a lugares como éste, si lo haces, pronto te acostumbrarás a toda esa gente.

—¿Quieres decir que soy un inculto en el tema de los restaurantes? —furioso y olvidado del público que los rodea, interesados en lo que pueda hacer su ídolo del duelo con su novio, Manjoume se pone de pie, dispuesto a comenzar una disputa. Sin embargo, Edo ríe ante la gracia, acostumbrado a los arrebatos adolescentes de su pareja, que siempre sabe cómo calmar e incluso hasta disfrutar.

—Tómalo como quieras —se encoge de hombros—, lo cierto es que no nos caería nada mal salir más seguido. Pronto terminará la temporada, me parece que es tiempo perfecto de salir de vacaciones.

—¿A dónde? —curioso, Manjoume se olvida de la riña de minutos atrás y tras sentarse, se deleita con las posibilidades de salir del país. Hace mucho que no pisa Japón, por ejemplo y quizá no le caería mal hacerle una visita a su maestro, a Asuka e incluso a Sho, al que enfrentó no hace mucho en un duelo de eliminatoria.

—Bueno, no sé, eso habrá que pensarlo —Edo ha terminado con su plato ya y sólo la copa de vino permanece, llenando el espacio entre ambos de un olor dulzón y potente—. Estaba pensando... Bueno, no creo que quieras —reprimiendo una sonrisa, pues sus palabras son deliberadas y bien planeadas, no sólo una conversación casual, espera a que Manjoume frunza el ceño antes de continuar, pues sabe que sólo tentándolo o molestándolo conseguirá lo que desea.

—¿Qué? —para tratar de disimular su enojo, tan natural cuando se encuentra con Edo y que en realidad no es más que un juego entre ellos, Manjoume se apresura a comer varios bocados de su filete, que acompaña con un poco de vino tinto—. No sabes si me gustará si no me lo dices. Te aseguro que puedo hacerlo, sea lo que sea, mejor que tú.

—Estaba pensando en... Hacer un poco de paracaidismo, ya sabes —no puede reprimir la sonrisa maligna que se extiende por su rostro al ver palidecer a su novio, tras una fachada seria e implacable, como la que pone en los duelos hasta en los peores momentos—. Claro que, como pensaba, no creo que estés interesado.

Manjoume sabe perfectamente las intenciones ocultas de Edo, puede verlas removiéndose en el interior de sus ojos azules, que fingen escrutar el fondo de su vaso de vino, como si buscara algo de gran importancia. De vez en cuando hacen ese tipo de cosas, retarse a proezas absurdas, desafíos que parecen de niños pero que le dan un toque diferente a su relación, sin embargo, nunca lo habían llevado tan lejos y él piensa, no sin cierto bochorno por si algún día se le ocurre, que preferiría posar desnudo a lanzarse del cielo con una dudosa protección y mucho terror a las alturas. Sin embargo, otra parte de él, la que le recuerda constantemente que pertenece a la familia Manjoume, orgullosa y ruidosa, le dice enérgicamente que si no lo hace quedará como un cobarde, nada digno del apellido que ostenta.

Antes de decidir, aunque en realidad ya lo ha hecho, se toma la copa de vino de un sólo trago, esperando que el sabor dulce y fuerte le atonte lo suficientemente el cerebro como para no arrepentirse después, cosa que, incluso con todo el vino del mundo encima, sabe que terminará haciendo. Aún así, se escucha hablar y también lo escuchan los mirones en busca de alguna exclusiva o algo que comentar con sus familias al día siguiente.

—Estoy interesado, ¿cuándo vamos?

.

El mar se extiende en todas direcciones, sin parecer tener un fin. Al verlo, Manjoume se pregunta si no se ha vuelto loco. Aún lo invade una sensación de irrealidad que se ha ido acrecentando, desde que se despertó temprano y medio dormido, hasta que por fin salieron en el auto en dirección hacia la playa. Están en Japón, aunque ese rincón le parece desconocido, extraño en su simplicidad de arena blanca y grandes palmeras. El viento lo golpea al pasar, colándose por su ventanilla abierta, con una furia que le hace temblar mientras Edo se regocija, comentando de cuando en cuando lo idóneo del clima.

—¿Cuándo empezaste con esto? —pregunta Manjoume, para tratar de distraerse de los pensamientos fatalistas que lo invaden, golpeándolo en el rostro con la misma intensidad del aire—. Ya lo hacías cuando estábamos en la Academia, debiste empezar muy joven.

—Tenía 14 —declara Edo con orgullo, maniobrando con facilidad y elegancia (como todo lo que él hace) el automóvil en una curva—. Siempre me han gustado los deportes extremos y como ya había probado otras cosas, ésto no me pareció muy peligroso.

—Hmmm —se sume en un hosco silencio Manjoume, tragándose sus comentarios sobre posibles deseos suicidas y locura. En su lugar, deja paso a una pregunta más apremiante—. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? No sabía que el plan consistía en realidad en pasar el día en la playa.

—Hay un aeropuerto privado pasando esa colina, tengo un amigo que nos ayudará con esto . Aunque quizá después podamos ir a la playa.

—No si te rompes la cara en una roca, eso seguro.

Edo ríe, aligerando la tensión que sabe siente Manjoume en el estómago. De alguna manera lo complace el verlo tan asustado, de alguna manera también quiere hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque no sabe cuál de ambos deseos gana. En su lugar, se dedica a seguir manejando, presa de la emoción que le proporciona el pensamiento de regresar a los aires, no en un estúpido avión de primera clase, sino solo con un paracaídas y kilómetros de mar, sol y viento. Además, también es agradable saber que puede compartirlo con Manjoume, aunque nunca tenga planeado decírselo, compartir algo más que comentarios sarcásticos antes de irse a la cama y su afición por el duelo. Quizá hasta algún día él, Manjoume, también le enseñe un poco de su propio mundo, pero no tiene mucha prisa, sabe que las mejores cosas, las cosas más valiosas, toman tiempo.

—Ah, mira, ya estamos —comenta tras otra media hora de viaje, cuando alcanzan la pista de aterrizaje, en el cual descansa una sencilla avioneta y frente a ella, sobre un coche que parece de juguete a su lado, está el amigo de Edo, un señor rubio con bigote a juego, lentes de sol y sin duda un afán extraño por el peligro—. Hola, Ben. Este es Manjoume, ¿todo listo?

—Todo listo, Edo —el hombre le da unas palmaditas amistosas al avión, como si éste se tratara de un perro cariñoso y fiel, luego, reparando en la presencia de Manjoume y con una sonrisa igual de maligna que la de su amigo, lo saluda con un gesto de la mano y una exclamación—: ¿Listo, Manjoume?

—Sí —aunque en realidad no lo está, no puede evitar mentir. Son dos contra uno y se ha dejado el disco de duelo en el hotel.

—Muy bien, entonces súbanse, hagámoslo de una vez —antes de eso Edo va a estacionar el automóvil, muy lejos de las aspas de la avioneta y de cualquier cosa que pueda resultar peligrosa. Luego, todos se suben al artefacto, el hombre como piloto y ellos como pasajeros.

Manjoume no le tiene terror a las alturas, aunque tiene que reconocer que lo ponen incómodo. Se ha acostumbrado de tantos viajes que ha hecho entre continentes, llevado por giras y torneos de su patrocinador, sin embargo, la experiencia de la avioneta es diferente, el aire lo golpea con más intensidad mientras ascienden, no con la seguridad que da a uno un asiento cómodo y una bolsa de cacahuates, sino más bien con la adrenalina de que tarde o temprano van a tener que caer, que dejarse ir.

—Bien, esto es fácil —explica Edo, manteniéndose en perfecto equilibrio sobre el avión tambaleante que gana velocidad y altura a la vez—. Sólo debes de ponerte el paracaídas, así como el equipo de protección —hay suficiente para ambos, guantes, gafas, trajes térmicos, se los colocan mientras Edo sigue hablando—. Cuando estés sobre la tabla, asegúrate de permanecer en equilibrio, sobretodo cuando abras el paracaídas. ¿De acuerdo? No es difícil si no tratas de hacer piruetas.

—No lo haré —asegura el de cabello negro, asegurándose de tener los dos paracaídas y el equipo bien puesto. Sólo loco podría intentar de hacer alguna maniobra extraña. Si por él fuera (bueno... bueno, nadie lo había obligado) no estaría allí.

Edo le dirige una última mirada evaluativa antes de acercarse hacia las ventanas de la avioneta, desde donde se ve un paisaje de nubes y mar infinitos. Casi se arrepiente de haberle pedido a Manjoume que lo acompañara, pues si algo llegara a salir mal sería su culpa, pero ya no puede detenerse, aunque piensa que, si todo sale bien, la próxima vez que trate de hacer algo juntos será algo menos arriesgado, aunque no del todo.

—Por aquí está bien, Ben —grita el de ojos azules, haciéndose oír por sobre el rugido del aire que despeina sus cabellos y trata de arrancarlo de su lugar.

—¡Entendido! ¡Buena suerte!

Edo se acerca hacia la puerta de la avioneta y la abre, con lo cual el aire se cuela en violentas ráfagas. Manjoume lo sigue, la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo y llenándolo de un sudor frío. Vamos, joder, se dice. Has enfrentado monstruos horribles en compañía de Juudai, otras dimensiones, enemigos extraños. Esto no tendría porqué vencerte.

—¿Quieres que te tome de la mano? —se burla con sorna el de cabello plateado, detenido con maestría en el borde de la puerta.

—No, gracias.

Edo se encoge de hombros y se coloca la tabla, que le ha dado un nombre diferente a lo que antes se conocía como paracaidismo. Va a surfear los cielos, se dice con emoción, va a surfear los cielos de nuevo. Observa como Manjoume se coloca la suya y avanza hacia él, como si esperara con impaciencia su turno.

—Allá voy —anuncia con voz neutra y mientras Manjoume reprime un grito, medio de espanto y medio de consternación, su figura desaparece, tragada por el viento.

—Maldición —se queja el menor de los Manjoume, al asomarse por el borde y ver sólo la inmensidad del mar esperándolo. ¿Cómo se supone que aterrice en un lugar lleno de agua? O, si el plan es otro, ¿cómo se supone que aterrice en tierra firme cuando ni siquiera puede verla? La figura de Edo no está muy alejada del avión todavía y casi puede ver, imaginar, una sonrisa de burlona en su rostro al ver que no salta, como si pensara que, después de todo, sabía que no se atrevería—. No debería subestimarme —afirma a la nada y haciendo caso omiso a su estómago, que parece querer huir de su cuerpo, se lanza hacia el vacío y al aire que lo azota como un muñeco de trapo.

Al principio se olvida totalmente de la tabla que tiene fuertemente agarrada a sus pies, pero cuando comienza a girar incontrolablemente, no por acción del viento sino porque no es estable, vuelve a tener conciencia de ella. Mientras cae, buscando un punto de equilibrio que deje de azotarlo como un papel, el mundo, el centro de la tierra, el mar brillante por el sol del mediodía parecen acercarse peligrosamente, con velocidad. Unos cuantos metros más abajo, Edo lanza gritos de alegría y euforia, pues es tan versado en dicha locura que no sólo ha estabilizado su tabla, sino que hasta puede hacer ese tipo de extrañas piruetas que le advirtió evitara. Herido en su orgullo familiar, Manjoume hace todo lo posible para no parecer un tonto y tras varios intentos, logra vencer el impulso del aire. La sensación que esto le brinda es de total control y libertad, la euforia que siente Edo se le contagia como un virus y se encuentra a sí mismo sonriendo, surcando las nubes como si fueran espuma de mar. No está mal, aunque no trata de hacer piruetas. En su lugar, se dedica a observar el relieve de las cosas a su alrededor, cómo todo parece acercarse a él a una velocidad de vértigo, cómo Edo, como si fuera un niño en la mañana de navidad, se deshace en gritos y piruetas antes de abrir su paracaídas, con un dejo que le parece de impaciencia, de decepción.

El viaje se ha acabado y mientras abre su paracaídas, se da cuenta de que el viento los impulsa hacia tierra firme, con velocidad constante y nada peligrosa, como si fueran parte del viento, como esas gaviotas que surcan los mares antes de atardecer. Aterriza con cierta brusquedad tras varios minutos, golpeándose levemente en una playa llena de arena blanca y rocas que lo habrían matado si el viento hubiese jugado en su contra. El avión no está por ninguna parte y Manjoume se pregunta, ya superado el shock inicial, qué planes extra tiene Edo para ellos.

—¿Otra? —se ríe él, súbitamente rejuvenecido.

—Claro —responde con sinceridad, aunque sabe que ya no es posible. El tal Ben se ha ido, dejándolos solos—. Aunque no creo que sea eso lo que tienes en mente.

—Adivinaste —aunque aún tiene el traje de seguridad de los paracaidistas, Edo ha conseguido, de quién sabe dónde, una botella de whisky, su favorito. Al mirar a detalle, Manjoume se da cuenta de que también hay una cabaña de troncos un poco más allá y que sin duda, Edo ha recogido la botella de su interior. Todo estaba planeado para que terminaran en ese lugar a esa hora, solos—. ¿Quieres seguir adivinando o mejor nos damos prisa? Ya nos quitaremos esto dentro —hace un gesto para señalar los molestos trajes antes de encaminarse hacia la casa, dejando huellas amorfas en la arena.

Manjoume se apresura a seguirlo tras quitarse la tabla de los pies, tratando de no parecer demasiado emocionado aunque lo está. Al parecer, sus vacaciones no van a ser nada malas.

**FIN.**


End file.
